


出格

by Olivialoves



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者的话：不知道为什会写这样不伦不类的ABO，不知道为什么CP名都已经定好属性了我还要写双O，作者脑洞太大太大。这注定是个很雷的脑洞，世界观有更改。在这样一个奇异的世界里，Obikin走向不虐，安尼不黑化，想吃刀出门左转看官方。我就想安安静静的狗血，请不要找我谈人生，作者三观不正不正，画风变换极快，不吃药，已弃疗。</p><p>草稿里明明是傻白甜，为什么真打出来就一定要塞点看上去很沉重的话题呢······明明自己也写得很累。</p><p>其实脑洞始于星战三安尼的泪颜，那委屈的小模样100%戳中萌点。想看他哭，受委屈，再哭，再被伤心。想要保护他想要蹂躏他，这样的天行者怎么可能成为一个好的Alpha？！</p>
            </blockquote>





	出格

**Author's Note:**

> Omega!Obi-Wan / Omega!Anakin
> 
> 有生子！！！！！
> 
> 有生子！！！！！
> 
> 有生子！！！！！

01.

Anakin也不知道他究竟怎么泡到他的老师父，当然这是很郑重的要共度一生的那种，但他猜他靠的是不停地说。他在战机穿越炮火时说，在扎堆的敌人里杀出条路的时候说，在吃早饭的时候说，在刷牙的时候说，到后来Obi-wan一看他张开了嘴就无奈地瞥他一眼，不停摸胡子。

“Anakin，”他说，“我们是绝地，是不允许有依恋的。原力在上，你我甚至是师徒！我当然关心你，但我们永远不会发展到那一步，好吗？”

Anakin才不吃他这套，往往当Obi-Wan重复这套说辞时他就会翻白眼。如果他每翻个白眼就有一共和币，从他开始他的求爱之路到现在他能和那些星际走私贩一个月赚的那么多。

天行者被拒绝了很多次，但他并不气馁，相反他却越战越勇只要一有空隙就会开始他的攻势。

Anakin永远明确他的目标。现在是打赢这场战争，给银河系带去和平。但这件事看上去希望很大，毕竟他们已经抓获那个浑身金属狡诈奸猾的格里弗斯将军，相信用不了多久共和国就会迎来新的未来。这越来越光明的前景督促他抓紧实施“全面攻陷Obi-Wan”计划，毕竟他个人的长远规划就是和他的师父携手一生。是的，他们当然可以以朋友的方式，更保险，但那远远不够，他总是想要更多。他渴望Obi-Wan温和的蓝眼睛专注地看着他，渴望他布满老茧的手落在他自己身上，他也渴望他们的小孩绕着腿边跑，当Obi-Wan充满爱意的亲吻他的时候。事实上，原力在他那每每成真的梦境里已经为他勾勒出这副图景，提前预知结局往往会让他十分痛苦，但前提是他们个个都是噩梦。这次不一样，像童话一样的梦令他大受鼓舞。他当然知道他爱他，现在他要做的只是叫他意识到这点，然后，叫那些刻板不通人情的绝地信条见鬼去吧。要知道他浑身所积聚的力量来源于他对这个世界的爱，对他身边人的爱，以及，对Obi-Wan的珍视与爱。

 

 

于是，在大风刮起粗糙的沙粒的平原，Anakin右侧胸口不停渗出的血把胸口布料的黑渲染到一个更深更粘稠的层次，他脑袋发晕，耳边重重叠叠回响的是Obi-Wan声嘶力竭的叫喊。他手指抽搐，光剑再次从手心掉落。又要被教训了，他无力地扯嘴角笑了。他感觉到Obi-Wan把他的头枕在大腿上，双臂环绕着他。这很温暖舒适，像回到小时候妈妈搂着他时的带给他的放松和那种无尽的安全感。让他飘乎乎的合上了眼。

思维开始抽空，一股神秘又强大的力量在召唤他离开这个痛苦的身体，汇入时光无尽的滚滚长流中。他颤抖着长出一口气，想要维持现在快因为剜心般的疼痛而分离崩析的神志。Obi-Wan，Obi-Wan，他不断在脑子里重复这三个音节。他才不管自己有没有在生前给原力带去平衡，他现在只关心Obi-Wan。他甚至还没亲亲他的胡须，手心覆在他眼睛上感受睫毛扑腾如心跳，还有梦里棕头发蓝眼睛的小女孩跟总是笑着的小男孩，他还没听到Obi-Wan说爱他呢。

勉力睁开眼，Obi-Wan在哭。Obi-Wan竭力压抑住来自心灵最深处的不舍与绞痛，他紧紧咬着嘴唇不想让破碎的哭声泄露出来，但他本是纯净的蓝里混入血丝以及眼角像是从未干过的泪痕还是出卖了他。

Obi-Wan在为他伤心，就像当初他为Qui-Gon那样。

难道这就是结局了吗？他心里有点淡淡的不甘心，一个想法突然狠狠的击中他，让他挣扎着反抗那股拽他离去的力量：要是他就这么死了，Obi-Wan就会放下这份感情，继续前进。但他做不到，他不能放手，他要Obi-Wan属于他，他不能就这么放弃。

“Obi-Wan！”他从喉咙口逼出的一声喊叫吓了他师父一跳，但Obi-Wan很快镇定下来用手抚摸Anakin失血而苍白的脸颊。“我在，Ani。我在。”

Anakin狭长深邃的眼眸费力的转到他身上来。“我不会死，我爱你，和我在一起。”

说完三个短句他吃痛的大口喘气，缓缓自己的呼吸。现在死对他来说没那么大吸引力了，伤口的疼痛不再是若即若离的，而是剧烈炽热到无法忽视，似乎每口呼吸都像再次经历了穿膛的戳刺。很好，他的精神已经再次回到这具身体里了。这一切没有结束，也不会就这样结束。

眼泪，热乎乎的滴落在他眼睑上。排除现在脑子里嗡嗡的乱响以外，他听到了Obi-Wan从抽噎一下变成了噎在喉咙里的轻笑。他的笑又坚定了一分他活下去的信念。

“你这个蠢货，现在是说这个的时候吗？”年长者摇摇头，拍拍Anakin的脸，似乎想知道他神志是否清楚。“你还真的是不知道放弃啊，是吗？”迷迷糊糊地，Anakin缓缓摇了摇头。

“好的，我答应你。我是说，只要你还活着，恐怕你得跟我这个糟老头子过一辈子了。”

终于，Anakin像孩童般露出餍足又开心的笑容。目标达成，下一秒强打起的精神支持不住，有着强大魔力的黑暗罩住了他的世界。

 

\------------------------------------------

 

他可是Anakin Skywalker,一个注定不凡的绝地，怎么会就这么死了呢。最令他开心的是从他醒来对着他师父甜甜地笑的那刻起，Obi-Wan从没有否认他最后说的那些话。其实Obi-Wan什么话都没说，只是紧紧的握着他的手。

他们现在在科洛桑，白得晃眼的病房外是这个繁忙且永不停息的大都市。即使战火绵延下天空中飞过的船只依旧细密如梭，把落日的光辉切成闪烁的光点。暂时从前线退下回到家的感觉总是美妙的，何况他此生挚爱就陪在他身边。

年轻人嗓子一好就开始问东问西，关系算确定了吗，他们什么时候标记结成伴侣。

哦。

难道他忘记说这是个ABO的故事了吗？

那好的，我们再来一遍。这个世界不再以男女性别划分，取而代之的是Alpha，Beta和Omega。他本人是个Omega，如假包换。而为什么像他这样易引发骚乱的性别却能参军呢？因为这是个超先进的时代，技术革新相当快。军粮里掺入适当比例的抑制剂，这样除了天赋外每个人都是普通人，问题解决。

作为绝地武士，被绝地信条所约束他们从小就开始服用抑制剂。再次强调，这是先进世界，抑制剂的副作用已被调控到最小甚至可忽略不计。有这些化学物质的帮助，圣殿里的生活可以说是超越了当代而进入了不存在属性歧视新阶段的社会。

他尽管十岁开始就和他师父在一起了，但小时候对这些只有个懵懵懂懂的概念，因为它看上去和他的生活并没有太大关联，他自然也不会太上心。直到再次接触外界浑浊的社会，意识到外面会通过属性把人分成三六九等而变得敏感起来。他不是说作为一个Omega不好，但随之而来的轻视与侮辱才是他无法忍受的事。他理应为自己的属性感到自豪并接受它，但事实上他的自尊却引导他的行为，十几年来他有意规避一切此类话题，绝口不提自己是Omega，相反他注意自己的一言一行引导别人相信自己是强大有能力的Alpha。而战争中提供的抑制剂更是极大程度上帮他蒙过所有人，下意识的认同自己是Alpha。

他厌恶Alpha这个品种，却又不得不伪装成他们中的一员好来行使自己更多且正当的权利。alpha被尊为上乘，但在他看来他们天生招摇而自大，臭屁的不可一世。只不过是运气好才天生占了主导地位，他们却为此沾沾自喜自认高人一等，这样的人只让Anakin想把他们踩在脚底下再扔出外环星系。Omega，因为与生俱来的生育能力与吸引力，难道就没有自尊自爱的权利随他们处置吗？出任务时遇到欺辱Omega的混账他都会好好教训他们一顿直到在地上爬不起来为止。他为这不公平而满腔怒火，往往这种时候Obi-Wan会站在一旁，默许他不理智的行为，只有威胁到任务本身他才会不痛不痒的训几句。他或许以为Anakin惩恶扬善是因为看不惯Omega被欺负而被激起了Alpha天生的保护欲。

哦，令他的心为之倾倒的Alpha，他的Obi-Wan自然跟那些杂碎不同。他严谨克制，又有一颗悲悯之心。他从不会把自己的意志强加与他人，他清楚自己的力量却不轻易施加威压，总是那么的彬彬有礼。Anakin从没开口问过他的属性，他坚信这样沉静的领导者必然是个Alpha。

 

Obi-Wan叹了口气，把桌上的杯子塞进Anakin手里：“可以。但我有个条件。”

胸前绑着白绷带的少年眨眨眼表示同意。已经敲了他一大笔的Anakin表示心情极好，他必须说这次是因祸得福，尽管胸口疼得要死但他竟然让身心都属于绝地武士团的师父改变主意了。

“在我没明确告诉你之前，我们将不会有任何性行为。”

Anakin欲辩驳却被Obi-Wan一瞪，没法只得赶紧闭嘴。

“这是我最后的底线了，你可不要得寸进尺。”

少年闷闷地板着脸，扭头盯着桌边的水仙花好一会儿才发出一声含糊的“嗯”。他恍惚间看见花蕊上那两个跳动着大笑着喊他爸爸的兄妹。再一眨眼鲜嫩的百花还在，他们却消失了。

Obi-Wan放松了脸上的表情，打趣道：“没想到Skywalker将军竟然会因为这种小事像小孩子一样闹脾气，说出去别人可是要笑掉大牙了。”

Anakin瞪了笑的正开怀的师父一眼。“有什么好笑的，这都是因为我爱你。”

“···我知道。”

 

 

ps：安尼快死了要逼婚那段【？】其实我也有点想写：

Obi-Wan：哦，那你死吧。我不能坏了绝地规矩。

pps：为什么我废话这么多，为什么？！草稿里第一章都肉过了，为什么连草稿进度的一半都没到呢······废话太多。

以及期待后续肉的话，旁友们可能会失望了；）不要问我为什么ABO设定没肉，就是不会写啊······

 

 

 

 

02.

 

作者的话：我都打算打轻ABO这种tag了【话说真的有吗】，本章依旧慢悠悠的没~肉~

 

暮色沉沉，身上带着消毒水味的Obi-Wan进屋，疲惫的做了简单清理后就进了被窝。但这次他没有躺在自己那张熟悉的床上，而是Anakin的。他想他的徒弟不会介意的，他已经为了他待在医院不眠不休了好几晚，这是个小小的补偿。呼吸着Anakin的气味，平静下最近明显因为待处理事项过多而负载的头脑，Obi-Wan再次叹了口气，合上了酸涩不堪的眼睛。

他接受Anakin，不仅仅是他说的生死告白，更多的是他对这段感情的深思熟虑下做出的决定。等西斯除尽，共和国恢复和平后，他就离开武士团。当然，Anakin会跟他一起走。他坏了规矩，该受到惩罚。

感情迟早会坏事，即使他时时警醒，深谙过分的牵挂会带向极端，他还是深深的被这个少年吸引。Obi-wan真心喜欢Anakin，搁以前他会说是欣赏，以及朋友间的友爱。他一直畏惧使用那些直接与感情相关的词，他用所谓理智的黑罩布蒙住眼，不去看眼前熊熊燃烧的烈火，不去看那颗为Anakin悸动的心。他一遍又一遍地告诉自己这联系是不健康的，是要摒弃的。但看看这屠戮生命的战争，看着Anakin跳跃着生命之光的眼睛，他到底还是放下了绝地信条。人生苦短，为什么还要逼迫自己拒绝爱与被爱呢？他享受被Anakin爱，或许他拿不出同等的爱，但他会力所能及的一点点给予他自己的爱。

想到这里他忍不住龇牙笑了笑，仿佛一身的疲累已经一扫而光。从没想过有一天他也会跟小姑娘似的想这些思春心事。能爱着某个人果然是件很美好的事，他现在感觉轻飘飘的又开心的不得了。

他习惯性的去摸已脱下来整整齐齐摆在床头柜上的衣兜，掏出每天服用的抑制剂。但在送入口前他顿住了，过了一会儿Obi-Wan下定决心把它们都倒到垃圾箱里。这些还不够，他不嫌烦的赤脚回到自己的卧室，把储存柜柜里的也清理了。他很可能不会再需要他们了。他满足的长出口气，抓上放在客厅茶几上的数据板再次回到被窝里，他打算订购点网上推荐的孕前必备的营养物质，常年服用抑制剂尽管说着好像没太大问题，但谁知道那些黑心商人呢？以前Obi-Wan一个人可以不在乎这些，但现在他得为自己未来的孩子考虑。哦，那些小恶魔又兼为小天使，能把他的心都融化了去。或许表面上看不出来，但你要知道Obi-Wan自己也迫不及待的想要个孩子。成为老师教育圣殿里的孩子固然好，但这却比不上自己和Anakin拥有的儿女能带给他更大的喜悦与温暖。

Obi-Wan相信，几乎是确信Anakin是Alpha。

鉴于他的小老虎人前爱出风头，毫不夸张地说，就是只花孔雀。他在有更大自由度后留的头发以及他那身黑乎乎体现他叛逆精神的袍子都体现了典型的Alpha的性格特质。其实Obi-Wan也能从大到他每次激进的方案策划小到他在太空中驾驶的飞船翻转的令他眼花缭乱甚至隐隐反胃恶心可以推断出，他应该，不，十有八九是Alpha。

他不管怎么说，他都不应该妄下结论，他知道。他后悔在Anakin还小的时候没问他这件事了，那时候这小鬼哪有现在那么多鬼心思，纯真可爱多了。

但这件事也不能怪Obi-Wan，那时候他可没想着要为现在这种情况做准备，也就是除了和Anakin建立精神链接以外还有肉体上的标记。现在好了，他只能猜个大概但不能一口咬定他的真实性别。虽然他猜测的是Alpha，但有些地方让他又不能那么肯定。

尽管朝夕相处，但Anakin从没有进入过发情状态，因而他也无从那个特定的时期所引发的相应行为来推断。更可疑的是，即使Anakin在他最愤怒的情况下，面目狰狞，招式凌厉，周身也没有散发出Alpha极具倾略性的溢满整个空间的狂怒、暴乱。威胁解除后往往他会把Anakin按进怀里，平息他的情绪。他至多能闻到的也是蒸腾的散发热气的汗味和他自带的清淡的味道。难道现在抑制剂发挥的效用有这么大了吗？或者只是Anakin自身腺体发育不完全也说不定。

他本可以开口问的，他也应该那么做，但他没有。Anakin在战场上或许是所向披靡的好战士，但在精神层面上他不过是个心思细腻敏感，过度自大下是为了掩盖自卑的孩子。如果他问了，Anakin会开始猜疑为什么待在一起这么长时间，他才问这个问题，而他的猜疑往往会滋生不信任。这就有点头疼了，再者现在问也确实有点尴尬和不合时宜。

Anakin太过敏感，即使用一个青春期男孩的标准去衡量。Obi-Wan是那么了解他，他又担心自己纵容这种不良的心态最终会指向更糟的方向。他应该成为年轻人的灯塔，带他走向更明朗的地方，而不是······

想到这儿Obi-Wan烦躁的翻了个身，把自己更深的裹进带着Anakin味道的被子里，假装这是Anakin有力的怀抱。每天和他呆在一起是Obi-Wan都得小心的把这种担心折叠起来放在记忆的最深处，如他之前所说，他是个出色的原力敏感者，一丁点原力的波动他都能察觉到。况且Anakin对他太过注意，要藏住这些想法更是难上加难。好在和Anakin生活在一起时很难不对生活充满希望，这又让一切看起来是那么轻松。没有Anakin Skywalker，他就不会成为一个更好的人。

 

 

他依旧还是我行我素的穿着那套傻兮兮的黑袍子，Obi-Wan不知道这种穿衣风格又是师从何派，但他猜非常有可能是他嘴上不待见心里却暗自钦佩的Windu大师那儿偷师过来的。无论如何，Anakin就穿着这身日常的绝地武士装上了颁奖台，接受现任议长，前纳布议员授予的奖章。

Padme穿着正式的点缀繁花的长裙，脸上的妆容虽浓却不失清纯的风味。Anakin看上去有点害羞，拘谨的与她握手，但三言两语后他就兴奋地与Padme拥抱，急切地低声交谈着些什么。台下掌声雷动，欢呼声不绝于耳。Obi-Wan必须说他有点诧异，一向爱美的男孩竟然就这么衣着朴素的上去了。而当Anakin在台下茫茫人海里发现靠在立柱上凝望着他的Obi-Wan时露出了灿烂的笑容。

Anakin做到了，他证明了自己是个意志坚定的人并无愧于绝地武士的称号，在邪恶的西斯君主循循善诱前坚持原则消灭了他。不过是在Windu大师的协助下，但鉴于大师不太愿意出风头，就决定把所有的荣耀都拱手让给了Anakin。

终于，原有一隅被黑暗遮盖的原力再次释放平和的光亮，在这场星际大洗盘中不少邪恶势力已被拔除，最大的毒瘤已经解决，剩下的则作鸟兽散，隐匿在黑暗等待下一次机会。不过他想起码几十年内不会再出现太大的变动了。Obi-Wan总算能放下心头的一块重石，放手去做自己另外一个计划了。

Obi-Wan被人轻拍一下，他转头发现正是Windu大师。“大师。”

他点点头，看着台上无比耀眼的少年。“他的确很享受这种事啊。”

“哪里，不过是年少轻狂罢了。要是没有您的帮助，他一个人恐怕很难完成这件事。”

黝黑皮肤的大师笑了笑，接着做了个类似耸肩的动作。他可说不好，他可从没看过大师除了皱眉站起坐下还有其他动作。“这是我该做的。”

接着Windu大师沉默了一会儿，才接着说下去。“天选者已经完成了他的使命，或许你也该去做自己想做的事了。”

Obi-Wan的心咯噔一下，他有那么明显吗？“大师，我······”

“放轻松，Kenobi大师。”他再次拍了拍他的肩膀。“一切答案都蕴含在原力之中。”说完他转身离开。

若有所思的目送Windu大师的背影再次隐于人群之中，没到两秒Anakin就到了他身边，语气不善地质问他。“Windu大师来找你干吗？”

“冷静，小老虎，他可不是来和你抢风头的。”他把目光又放回Anakin身上。Anakin撇撇嘴，明显不满意他含糊的说辞。但他们没能交谈多久，很快就被祝贺的人群给围个水泄不通。

Obi-Wan秉承一贯潇洒圆滑的作风，逗得身边的议员们哈哈大笑。Anakin也没闲着，他被一群又一群的姑娘围着，半心半意地笑着，埋怨的眼光却是朝obi-Wan的方向飞去，不用猜Anakin心里已经开始抱怨Obi-Wan为什么刚刚是在和Windu大师交谈而不是尽快跟他从后门撤退，这样就可以省好多事儿了。

Obi-Wan有点遗憾不能再和曾经打过多次交道的朋友们多讲几句，但看在Anakin快要绷不住那张温和的皮的份上，他匆匆结束对话，借口他们还有些交接事项未完成，离开了议会大厅。临行前他看到Anakin对周围挤得他有点透不过气的小姐们假笑一下，也快步跟他走了出来。

一踏出来他就听见Anakin长出了口气。“我有点开始后悔了。”

Obi-wan浅浅笑了一下，带头向停机库走去。“这么重要的场合，你今天却打扮的挺朴素的。”

“你也看到了，我这样站上去姑娘们都受不了了，那要我再一打扮···Obi-Wan，我可不想给你徒增麻烦。”Anakin假笑着凑上来，亲昵的贴着Obi-Wan的鬓边。“你就没什么想说的吗？”

“你真的是太贴心了。”Obi-Wan翻了个白眼。他突然意识到这不体面的动作也不知道什么时候从Anakin那儿学来了，这很不好，得改。

“我的荣幸。”

“还有，Anakin，这里是公共场合，你给我注意点分寸。”他没辙的快走几步拉开他俩间的距离，扭头不悦的看着他。Obi-Wan却意外的越过他前徒弟的肩膀看到款款走来的Padme。Anakin垂眸，同样不开心的看着他。“我们还要藏多久--”

“晚上好，议长。”他打断了Anakin极危险的话，沉静的嗓音将Anakin拉回现实，Anakin也扭头向Padme致意。

“Ani，Kenobi大师。今天你们能到场真是太好了。我想想，自从上次Ani伤重住院时见过一面后我们将近半年没见啊。”Padme首先问候了Obi-Wan，欣喜的将Obi-Wan从头到脚打量了一遍，似乎真的很高兴能看到他毫发无伤。“看到旧友真是让我说不出的高兴，这么快就走？我们还为Anakin准备了晚宴呢。”

Padme脸上透着红润的光泽，向Anakin目的明确地发出邀请。“Ani，真的不留下来吗？我可希望听你讲讲你的那些星际冒险了。”

原本在旁边默不作声的黑袍少年一下站直了身体，面带疑色，沉吟了一下才用遗憾的口气回复今晚看上去光彩照人的女士。“抱歉，Obi-Wan和我还有其他事要做。你的邀请晚了。”

聪慧的女议长一下就明白了他语句中隐藏的另一层意思，眼里的光暗淡了一瞬后再次亮起，得体的与他们挥手告别。“这样，那我就不打扰你们了。希望你们有个美好的夜晚。”

“您也是，议长大人。”

等走出有一段距离后，Obi-Wan才狐疑地问身边明显有点情绪低落的Anakin。“刚刚那算怎么回事？”Anakin皱着眉，沉默的在前面快步走着。一个转弯后他们到了露天的停机库，这时Anakin突然停下来，没头没脑的蹦出一句话。

“Obi-Wan，我只爱你一个人。你得知道这点。”略带伤感地说完这句Anakin就翻进了飞船里。

“什么？”这搅得Obi-Wan一头雾水，但再追问又显得不合适。他很肯定Anakin和Padme之间发生过什么，但他只是不愿意告诉他而已。唉，年轻人。

Obi-Wan没有停下动作，也跟着钻进了飞船里。

“好吧，既然你已经没法跟爱慕你的姑娘们讲讲你的英雄事迹了。告诉我，为什么你拒绝了西斯君主提供给你的条件了呢？”Obi-Wan决定岔开话题，好奇的问着另一个他格外想知道答案的问题。

飞船稳稳的驶离平台，加入晚上不怎么繁忙的车流中。再次摸上他熟悉且能控制的事物明显让他开心了点，他斜睨了眼此刻正装作纯情少女撑下巴凝视他的Obi-Wan，现在高速行驶下路边明亮的暖橙色灯光断断续续照亮了Obi-Wan专注地看着他又闪着兴味的光的眼睛，他不得不承认他的心跳为此漏跳一拍。但他在表面上克制住自己，嗤笑出声。“Obi-Wan，你已经老到是适合这个动作年龄的两倍不止了。”

“亲爱的Skywalker将军，我真的很仰慕你的勇敢行为，请一定要告诉我你究竟是怎么做到的。”Obi-Wan眨眨眼没理会他的吐槽，捏着嗓子细声细气的说道。看到前学徒已经分散开注意力，变回那个总爱对师父耍嘴皮子的Anakin。Obi-Wan心里也暗自舒了口气。

Anakin单手握住方向盘，左手撑着头，翻了个大大的白眼，发出了声近乎忍耐边缘的呻吟。看到他的前学徒如此吃瘪，Obi-Wan总算憋不住，大声的笑起来。在这么快的速度下行驶于栋栋直插如云的楼房之间，他相信没人会来投诉他过于放开的笑声。

“现在你开心了？”Anakin摇摇头也舒展了紧皱的眉头，他笑看向副座上上笑的没力气而摊在那儿的老师父，眼里多了点邪恶的小火焰。他笑也笑够了，是时候给他俩找点乐子才公平。“那今晚的好戏才刚刚开始呢。”毫无预兆的，灵活的手指猛打方向盘，飞船立刻以近乎90度的垂直角直冲地面而下。

“No！Anakin！！！No！！！！！”

 

\----------------------

 

“Obi-Wan。”躺在沙发上的棕发少年懒洋洋的开口，想要吸引躺在沙发另一头看书的Obi-Wan的注意力。

“嗯哼？”被叫到名字的绝地大师没抬头，视线仍落在书页上。

“没事，就叫你玩玩。”Anakin困顿的在沙发的狭小空间里努力伸展开自己的四肢，却只是无果。他所能做的只有偏头躲开今早过于刺眼的阳光，即使窗外树的枝干纵横交错，但仍然还留下很多未遮蔽空间。他告诉过Obi-Wan不要在客厅里装整面墙的玻璃窗！他就知道有一天那次妥协会祸害到自己，原力肯定早就给过他征兆但他当时可能完全没注意到！

该死的他们竟然连窗帘都没装。尽管他们的新居所深处幽林之间人迹罕至，没有遮遮掩掩隐人耳目的必要，但Anakin居然忘了要购置窗帘，原力啊，他已经不知道那时候他在干什么了。是被Obi-Wan公开承认他俩是一对的幸福给击昏了头脑吗？

嗯，好吧。确实是那样。他想起Yoda大师被惊的睁大眼睛，耳朵都直立了起来。Windu大师则了然的挑眉，不发一言。委员会里的各位大师纷纷交头接耳。Anakin站在Obi-Wan的稍后方，感动地看着Obi-Wan坦然的站在委员会中间，静静地等着制裁。过了好一会儿，Yoda大师才代表委员会作出最后的决定：他俩不再是绝地武士团中的一员，但他们仍能作为特殊顾问保留在委员会中的席位。

Anakin想到这里就没由来的笑了起来，这下总算吸引了Obi-Wan的注意。他一歪头，语带关切的询问：“Anakin，我们似乎好一阵没离开这里了，需要回科洛桑做个身体检查还是什么的吗？我觉得你现在很需要这个。”

Anakin哼了一声，踢了Obi-Wan一脚。“无聊至死，这就是我的症状。”

无论他怎么做，Obi-Wan就是不打算和他做那个。有时候他撩的太过火Obi-Wan还会佯装生气，跑到楼上的书房里好和他离得远点。难道Obi-Wan看不出来他很渴求这个吗？自从他们暂时脱离武士团过他们自己的生活开始，Anakin除了传统的体能训练光剑练习外做的最多的事就是吃吃吃喝喝喝或者躺在沙发上装死，他的生活虽然平静和谐，但进程却停滞不前，没有Obi-Wan的允许他无法进入下个阶段。

现在他的梦里没有粘稠的血液或是凄厉的尖叫，不再是那些让他午夜梦醒吓得浑身大汗的那种。它们以暖色调为基础，零碎的画面围绕着两个小孩，黏在一起睡觉，开心时会抱着脸亲个没完，闹脾气就各自玩自己的积木。最清楚的是他们爬他身上的那股重量，温暖又令他安心。

但几个月来只有这几个片段反复出现，他猜在他作出任何实际行为去改变现状前，那就是他能看到的全部了。

现在是时候得推他一把了。

“Obi-Wan，还记得很久以前你问我为什么拒绝加入黑暗面吗？”没看向坐在另一侧的男人，Anakin伸手用原力把不远处的一颗练习球送到手里。这是初阶练习才会用到的道具，自然不是给他自己准备的，这是留给他两个宝贝的。

Obi-Wan叹了口气，将书合上。“是的。之后你就把我颠的快吐了。”

“好吧，别再对那耿耿于怀了好吗。你后来一下飞船不就搞坏我飞船的动力装置吗？”

“那是--”

“好了，这不是我要说的重点。事实上，他告诉我他能给我我想要的一切。我告诉他我要最贵的星舰，他说好；我说我要一整个星系，他也说好。”Obi-Wan被这走向奇怪的对话惊得挑了挑眉，他完全没意料到他们竟然在那么紧要的关头会说这些。

“前面我当然是开玩笑的啦。即使他都给了我我也不会帮他的。你知道为什么吗？因为他给不了我最想要的。我最想要的却在光明面，还是个即使杀光所有绝地也不会动摇意志的笨绝地。那我有什么办法呢？只能跟他一块儿在光明面奋战了。”

Obi-Wan很震惊。他没想到自己竟然成为决定Anakin是在光明面还是黑暗面的决定性因素，这也让他愈发了解到他对独一无二的天选者来说有多么重要。“Anakin···”

“你就是我的未来，那个不计一切代价让我想保护的人。”Anakin随意的语调里却有盖不住的认真，但目光没离开在他的控制之下飘浮的小球。“虽然这么说，但每天和你待在这无所事事也还是挺无聊的，我肚子上的腹肌都快变成——”

屋外大自然送来阵阵鸟鸣，阳光透过绿叶零星的落在明显有点心不在焉的男孩身上。他半阖的眼眸下是透着光的蓝绿色宝石。Obi-Wan恰恰觉得这样的Anakin美极了，这当然有刚才的情话加成，但大部分还是出自于他内心的那股躁动。他探过身，抓住那颗碍眼的浮球，将唇浅浅的印在Anakin的上面。

行动快于思考，但此刻Obi-Wan在心里估算了下，他停药差不多大半年，可以开始开启人生另一个阶段的计划了。

“我还以为你说要再等几年。”断开吻，依依不舍地，他盯着Obi-Wan掩藏在毛茸茸胡须下的温暖而红润的嘴唇说道。

“我觉得你已经足够大了，你说呢？”

 

清明节快乐~~下更时间不定~~

 

 

03.

作者的话：哇哦，随缘居终于好了TAT赶紧把已经敲好的部分扔上来啦。要是有翻过我微博或者lofter，那么这就不叫更新啦  
这章叙事结构有点混乱，应该是多个不同时段的片段交杂，希望各位还记得我上章停在什么地方。  
关于原力，我都是瞎描写，肯定是个大BUG，但请不要在意。

\------------正文--------------

严格意义上讲，Obi-Wan已经不算是个绝地了。但他仍保留了这身绝地必备行头，毕竟它舒适又温暖又恰如其分的低调，就像他自己那样。这也是为什么在阳光暖洋洋照下来的时候，他穿着褐色长袍在自家露天的平台上给草坪浇着水，想着这些植物要是被好奇的儿童吃进嘴里会又怎么样的后果。他年轻的时候什么都敢吃，胃口也很好，但似乎还没尝过这些扎根于土地的小草是什么味道。

他飘忽的想着要不要拔一根下来自己尝尝的时候，温暖的胸膛贴住了他的脊背。Anakin把他圈在怀里，鼻子不停地在他梳得一丝不苟的发丝里蹭蹭。

“早上好。”他喜欢用这样撒娇的语气对Obi-Wan说话，在他面前才能展现出来的稀有的孩子气，从某种角度来说，这是他臣服于这个稳重的Alpha的表示。

“早上好，Anakin。事实上这个早上可以变得更加完美如果你别靠得我这么近，今天还是很热的，加上我们在大太阳底下。”

Anakin闻言反而把他圈的更紧。“我是好心来看看你，给你送东西的。你早上忘吃了不是吗？”Anakin把左手攥的透明小瓶递给他，里面黄黄的圆形药片满当地占了瓶体的五分之四，随着他的动作在瓶子里迟钝地偏移。

Obi-Wan恍然，道谢后接过瓶子倒出两粒，直接生吞下去。Anakin的眼光流连于怀里人扬起脖颈的弧度，再次感叹他是这么的好看，他的Obi-Wan真是怎么也看不够。他的，他的。

“我知道常年服用抑制剂或多或少会对身体产生影响，但从停药开始你就开始吃调理身体的营养物质，算算时间也不短了，我想想，有两个月了吧。什么时候才--嗯，我是说怎么到现在一次发情期都没来？”Anakin闷闷地质问Obi-Wan的发旋。他可不打算像Obi-Wan这样大费周章的调理身子，他可好着呢。再说他可是天选之子，自然不会有事。每时每刻都准备好要怀两个孩子。但前提也得他的Alpha同意和他天雷勾地火的干一场才行。

要是Obi-Wan进入发情期，不是他不相信Obi-Wan的自制力，而是在强大的Alpha占有Omega的本能驱使下只要Anakin再顺水推舟地表现出适当的渴望和顺从，不是他自夸，但Obi-Wan几乎不会有反抗的机会，哪儿还管得着之前说的在他没准备好之前不能有性行为呢？干他的，天选之子已经做好充分的准备了，他已经看到他的小宝贝在朝他挥手了。

“告诉我，你昨晚梦到他们了吗？”Obi-Wan软下语气，用一个一定会让Anakin开心的问句转移话题。

“我们的孩子，我们的孩子在这块草坪上，”Anakin突然闷笑出声，“小男孩在往你嘴里塞草，另一个则在劝阻这种幼稚的行为。但我们的男孩会这么做都是因为你说它们很美味。”

怀中人沉默了一会儿。“真是个好男孩。”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

沿着绝地圣殿里打光充足的长廊往下走，Obi-Wan听到越来越接近的练习室里传出来的人声躁动以及打斗中传来的喊叫声，当然，其中一人的声音他是再熟悉不过。但他没有立刻进去，相反Obi-Wan停下脚步，双手环胸在门口站定，思考一会儿才犹犹豫豫地说服自己悄悄地进去看Anakin两眼。

他平稳住自己在原力场中引起的波动，不希望被Anakin察觉到自己的存在。他往挤挤攘攘的人群里打量一眼，就决定上二楼的观赏台，明显上面的人口密度要小很多。从站在台阶上人的空隙中拾级而上时他戴上了兜帽，低着头不希望别人认出他来。没什么特别的原因，只是只要有一个人发现了Obi-Wan出现在这里而发出不合适的声响，这声响就会引来Anakin的注意，接下来Anakin就会冷下脸，扔下手头上任何在做的事头也不回的走了。不用估计，上次Obi-Wan就这么突然的出现时，Anakin就做了如上反应。他想现在圣殿里没几个人不知道他俩现在在闹别扭了。

所幸观赏台上的人不比楼下的群众少半分热情，全都聚精会神的看着正中心并非势均力敌的光剑练习。自然，他们都来看的是声名远扬的Skywalker将军，与他传的神乎其神的剑法究竟是怎样的。大家都站在台沿，就座的位置倒是空出不少，Obi-Wan也无意挤到前面去凑热闹，就大大方方的挑了个灯光暗淡的地方坐下。

撇开心里的念想，闭上眼，他选择透过原力去触摸此时最不想被他接触的人。透过虚浮的重重人影，他感觉到Anakin隐隐约约的痕迹。注意点，Obi-Wan，别被他发现了。你可不想触怒这只惊弓之鸟。

他探进去，天哪，Anakin在原力里的意象真是一团乱。他的的力量像一团忽亮忽暗的火焰，核心是不甘与愤怒，外焰则是凌厉的尖叫和暴力狂乱。表面上他熟能生巧几乎肌肉记忆的动作或许可以把这些年轻的学徒唬的一愣一愣的，但他绝骗不了远超过熟识程度的Obi-Wan。他想更深层的去发现究竟这些复杂情感的混合体究竟是由什么组成。忽略心里为可能被发现而敲响的警钟，他更远的探出去。他辨识出痛苦，怒火，受伤，失望，恐惧还有——Obi-Wan有些不敢相信这种情绪存在于永远骄傲张扬的年轻人身上——还有自卑。一切能把他引向黑暗面的元素在他体内占了上风，控制了他的思维。

这开始让Obi-Wan有点坐立不安，他觉得他有义务和Anakin好好的谈————

向外辐射的能量毫无章法，吞吐的火舌无意中烧着他越界的思维。尽管只是轻微一触，就把Anakin从专心于眼前的情况下拉出来，思绪再次回到让他满腔怒火的人身上，Anakin知道只有那个人才会这么做。Anakin收回他造成的原力震颤，下一秒意象已化为漆黑一片。自然，这场比试就到此为止了。

内心酸涩的，Obi-Wan听到年轻人在离开场地前从鼻子里发出的哼声。不受控制的一声“Anakin！”自他喉咙深处翻滚而出，他不在乎人群的低语，也快步跟出去。但他并没有因为他的呼叫而停下脚步，而是加紧步伐向前走。但等Obi-Wan追到走道上，Anakin已不见踪影。

他就知道会变成这样。Obi-Wan颓丧地垂下肩，不再控制而是让悲伤流淌过他全身。以前他只要去三个地方一般都能找到Anakin，往往甚至不用他去找，Anakin多数时候就站在他身侧。现在不要说三个地方，就是给他一天恐怕也很难找到年轻人。Obi-Wan从来没觉得圣殿有这么大过，而Anakin用他的行为证明了这点。

他漫步过图书馆，千泉厅，最后停于泊口。停泊在这U型码头的商船船身银白，在夕阳下折射出柔和的光辉。恍惚间他想起几年前他就站在几步台阶外，叮嘱Anakin要照顾好Aimdala议员，并承诺自己也会早日抓住凶手赶到他身边。就像这些话已经说过几百遍了一样，Anakin心不在焉的头点得跟小鸡啄米似的。思及此，Obi-Wan不禁笑出了声，现在想想自己那些叮嘱早就左耳进右耳出地被他忘光了吧。Anakin就像羽毛刚长齐的鹰隼，迫不及待的要脱离师父的荫蔽做一番大事来证明自己。但难得他临走前还记得客套的说句“愿原力与你同在。”，即使是这样小小的改变也能让Obi-Wan略微宽些心。

静静地，温暖的回忆带走了喧嚣苦闷，几天来心境第一次恢复平和。Obi-Wan发现带着对Anakin的思念，才让他能再次感受到融入环境后所带给他的通透和轻松。Obi-Wan在原力的世界里想象自己就是那光滑的船身，顺着柔和的曲线更深的沉入回忆中。

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

获得Obi-Wan准许后Anakin眼神一亮，带着明亮的笑容吻上他的唇。Anakin按着Obi-Wan的肩膀转换姿势，把他困在双臂与沙发构成的狭小空间里。Anakin过长的棕发夹杂在他们的唇舌之间，这感觉可真够怪的，像是在吻被砂纸包裹住的唇瓣和舌头。他们在断开吻时都笑了一会儿，接着Obi-Wan的手指推着这些头发往后推向后脑勺，就势再把年轻人的头按向自己。

Anakin温热的呼吸拍打在Obi-Wan的鼻翼边，不断变换角度好让他更深的去探索。此时他着迷于用力的嘬着Obi-Wan的下唇，仿佛那是世界上最甜美多汁的果实，这想法加剧了生理上的感官刺激，让Obi-Wan重重的呻吟出声。喘息像是来自于科洛桑最阴暗的角落里最多情的妓女那样使他满脸羞红。老天，肯定是因为他也有很久没和人发生性关系了，所以才这么快失去控制。Obi-Wan不断的开解自己，他不敢相信第一次的新手这么快就能让他举手投降。对对对，还有他的Omega属性，面对攻势这么猛烈的又是他心仪的Alpha，举白旗很正常。是不是，Obi-Wan，你说是不是？

欲望如野火一般烧尽他的理智，沿着脊椎一路向下把颤栗的兴奋送至他最私密的部位。Anakin像是受到鼓励一般放开了他红肿麻木的唇，舌头无需撬开已经打开的齿列，试探的戳刺，更加深入的和Obi-Wan唇齿交缠。原力啊，他可没想到在这方面完全是个新手的Anakin能做的这么好，超乎意料的好，好到他已经不自觉的顶弄他们相贴的下体，暗示希望要更多。

这吻长的让他这个饱含人生阅历，再不停一下他都觉得他要因为缺氧很不体面的晕过去了。他不得不拍拍Anakin挺翘的臀部，示意他起个身。Anakin却因为这突然停住了动作，肌肉紧绷，像是内心做了激烈斗争后终于败给本能，送出了一声万分渴求的喘息。

Obi-Wan总算能颇有优越感的笑出声。真的是年轻人啊年轻人。Anakin自然没有错过他的笑，埋怨的瞧他一眼，用眼神指责他破坏里刚刚情欲正浓的气氛。挫败的，Anakin像个大型猫科动物全身瘫软的压在Obi-Wan身上，丝毫不理会身下人的惊呼和压得背过气的声响。头深深的埋进Obi-Wan的颈窝，发出失望的闷叫。

“好了好了。”Obi-Wan无奈地拍拍Anakin的头。不管战场上他是何等勇武，但在他面前Anakin总会褪去光环流露他孩子气的一面，极少数时候会蹭到他身边撒撒娇。现在就是那种极少数时候，这只大猫整个扑在他身上，无声的抗议没有得到应得的抚慰。

“我相信你在战争期间没机会去探索成人间的小乐趣，之前的学徒期你更是一朵纯洁的小白花。”颈窝处传来不赞同的哼声。

Obi-Wan略偏头，压低嗓音朝着Anakin通红的耳朵吹气。“第一次，我会好好对你的。”

Anakin为此微微颤抖，身体间层层叠叠的布料传递着温度。Obi-Wan期待能看到Anakin满脸被调戏后的不爽与羞恼，结果却发现Anakin抬起的因为动情而潮红的脸上被一层不确定的神色覆盖。“Obi-Wan,有件事我得——”

Anakin的裆部突然升起因摩擦而生的燥热，他感觉到性器之间缓慢却又令人抓心挠肺的研磨。挑逗并不少见，Omega就常用这些小把戏勾引强壮可靠的Alpha。但要你的Alpha主动勾起配偶的性欲，这性质完全就变了，意味着这个举动的诱惑力翻番。被极大地分散了注意力后Anakin对罪魁祸首愤愤的一瞥都软得像小猫肉掌对你能起的最大威慑力。“Obi-Wan——等等——你——我——”

“我很抱歉，Skywalker将军。”Obi-Wan的手再次攀上了臀肉，方便他更用力地摩擦获取快感，也阻断了Anakin试图后退的企图。“刚才我走神没认真听，能麻烦您复述一遍吗？“他可不想让他们的第一次有一丁点的不愉快，过去的事就以后再谈，他要澄清的无非是他对他可能存在的误解。可能Anakin的第一次不是如他所想的现在，而发生于过去。他承认这想法让他，略微有些吃味。但这些都不重要，重要的是眼下这个氧气稀薄的疯狂世界属于他们。

Obi-Wan继续按自己的节奏磨蹭他们都性致昂扬的老二，咬咬牙吞下一声声几乎要溢出口的呻吟。他依旧直视Anakin，努力控制脸上的表情，那种你只有在开会时才有的严肃神情，只是他们两人都知道这只不过是张处于崩溃边缘的脆弱面具罢了。Obi-Wan眼里跳动的是狂野不羁的欲火，不是Obi-Wan Kenobi一贯作风，但是，谁又能在性爱过程中保持百分百理性呢？

他必须得说，没有什么能比戏弄他的徒弟，看他从淡然的正经到茫然再是会意后露出他的致命的笑容更有趣的事了。

“看上去，”Anakin同样一字一句喷到Obi-Wan紧闭的唇瓣上。“Kenobi将军很着急啊。”

接着他撑起上臂，挣脱出Obi-Wan双手对他的限制。显而易见的，两人的下摆都因刚刚的小游戏湿了一片。但Anakin毫不在意，抱胸站着，自上而下带着审视意味的眼神激起Obi-Wan一阵阵兴奋的颤栗。他将会与眼前的Alpha结合，会被他占有，而他的确也完全自愿且幸福地被占有。他不可抑制的想到未来，他会有像Anakin所说的双胞胎，他们一家四口会与世无争，开心幸福的生活在一起。

“带我去床上。”这是一道Anakin再乐意不过去执行的命令了。他公主抱起Obi-Wan,脚步沉稳的走向主卧。其实这里还有个不靠谱的猜想：他Obi-Wan Kenobi名字是O打头，而他确实是个Omega；好歹Anakin是A打头，他不是A又可能是什么呢？

一到床边两人就利落地剥去身上的衣物，赤裸的肉体总算毫无间隙的紧密相贴。他们又吻到一起，像是对方是沙漠中的绿洲那般珍贵。

“这里以后会有你的孩子，不，是我们的孩子。”Anakin在细密的吻间气喘吁吁地吐出一句话，动情的把Obi-Wan的手拉到自己小腹前。

“你亲糊涂了，Anakin，是这里。”Obi-Wan被他气笑了，复又把拉着他的手放至自己的腹部。

这个动作结束后，两人相视无言。

静默了好久，总算想明白了的Obi-Wan出声。“喔，现在这就有点尴尬了，不是吗？”

 

 

PS:不确定有没有下一更哦~

 

TBC


End file.
